Breakfast at Arendelle
by specialMentality
Summary: The adventures of lonely little Princess Anna and her (not so) imaginary friend, the Doctor.


"Okay, where exactly should we go today?" the Doctor asked himself. After a few moments of thinking, he grinned and said, "Ah, yes, that'll do nicely!" He walked over to the TARDIS' controls, flicking a few buttons and setting the date. He prayed she'd go to the date he set this time. After slamming the lever down, she whined loudly. "Allons-y!" he yelled excitedly. The TARDIS shook as she transported herself through time and space. He grinned the entire time, though he couldn't stop feeling lonely. He missed his Rose.

He stepped out of the TARDIS after she stabilized herself. Looking around the pale pink room, he realized she had gone back too far. "This isn't Arendelle after Queen Elsa's coronation!" he said in surprise. He walked around the box, tapping her sides. "You went back too far again, you dolt!" He smacked her door, and she whined in response.

"Who're you?" He turned to the childish voice, seeing a young girl with orange hair stare up at him. Judging from where she sat, he had just interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm…" He looked around the room, noting the abundance of toys but the loneliness in her eyes. His gaze softened when she stepped away from the window to look up at him. She reminded him of himself. She looked so lonely. He got down on one knee and smiled at her, "I'm your imaginary friend, the Doctor!" She looked at him curiously.

"My imaginary friend?" she repeated, disbelieving. His smile fell. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "What do you mean 'imaginary'? You look real to me!" The girl poked him. "I can feel you, too." He smiled again.

"You're a smart one, aren't you?" He ruffled her hair. She stepped back, looking at him with unsure eyes. He realized that he didn't like her looking at him like that. He sighed, "Well, I'm your imaginary friend." She frowned.

"Do you have special powers? Imaginary friends _always_ have special powers!" The Doctor stared at her, blinked once, then pulled out his Sonic. He pointed it at her wind-up doll, causing the wooden toy to start moving. The girl clapped and giggled, "You _do_ have special powers!" She wrapped her arms around his torso, standing on her tip-toes to reach over his legs. "I'm Anna, Doctor!"

"Anna?" The name rung a bell in his head. "As in…" His eyes widened, and he stared at her. "As in Princess _Anna_ of Arendelle?" She blinked up at him, eyebrows scrunched together and lips puckered out.

"Yeaaaaaa?" she responded hesitantly. He stood up and took took her hands in his, then spun her around. She laughed as they spun, "You're funny, Doctor!"

"I can't believe it! I'm the imaginary friend of the Princess!" He'd have to tell Rose and-! He stopped spinning, causing Anna's head to roll around for a few seconds as she regained her balance.

"Doctor?" she asked, looking up at him. He blinked back tears and thought about how he was an idiot. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. The action brought him back to reality. He smiled down at her, a lonely smile, and she frowned again. "Are you okay, Doctor?" He shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't tell you…"

She crossed her arms, jutting her lower lip out. "No! As my imaginary friend, it's my duty to make sure you're happy!" He smiled again; as he had heard, she was always taking it upon herself to make sure others were pleased. He ruffled her hair again, and she stared up at him. "So please, tell me?"

"Another time, okay?" She nodded, taking his hand and leading him towards the window. He wondered if she knew about her sister's abilities. He shook his head; he knew the answer. Of course she didn't know. She was one of the reasons the famous 'Blizzard of Arendelle' took place (if not _the_ reason).

"I never see my sister, so it's nice having someone to talk to." He glanced at her as he sat down. "And my momma and papa are always too busy to play with me. None of the servants play with me, either. Well, Merriam does on occasion." Her lip trembled as she thought about it. He sat up, grabbing her face in his hands.

"How about we play or do something of some sort?" he said hurriedly. Anna blinked up at him, rubbed at her eyes, then smiled. "What would you like to play, Princess Anna of Arendelle?"

"Let's build a snowman!" He glanced out the window, seeing the white snow sparkle in the sunlight. He nodded and took her hand in his. He tugged her towards the door. She laughed, "Hold on, silly, I've got to get ready!" She scampered over to her large cupboard, throwing it open and pulling out a winter coat, mittens and boots. She tugged all of the aforementioned items on, grinning at the Doctor when she had completed her task. He smiled at her, pulling gloves out of his trench coat. She completed the ensemble with a bag that seemed to be full of things. "Let's go, Doctor!"

She grabbed his hand, tugging him out of her room and down the hallway. She cut into another room, opening the window and smiling at him. He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "What are you doing, Anna?"

"Well, the guards know I like to play outside, so they always leave a ladder for me right here!" she replied cheerfully. He stared at her, squinting as she adjusted the ladder that sat outside of the window.

"Isn't that, I dunno, a little dangerous?"

"I'm six-years-old, thank you, I can do practically anything!" She swung her leg out of the window, then her other, then started to climb down the ladder. He followed suit, and when they reached the bottom, he was hit with a snowball. Anna laughed heartily, hand on her stomach and eyes closed. He grinned mischievously at her, rolling up snow before throwing it. The snow collided with her shoulder. She blinked at the white substance on her green coat, then grinned at him. "I'm a master at throwing snowballs, Doctor! You shouldn't have done that!" True to her word, Anna rolled up a snowball and tossed it at him, nailing him in the face. He wiped the snow off.

"I give up, I give up! You truly are a master of snowball throwing!" he said sarcastically, hands up. She puffed out her cheeks, preparing to throw another ball at him. "I thought you wanted to build a snowman." She dropped the ball and nodded quickly.

"I do! I do! I wanna build a snowman!" she said desperately. He didn't know why she looked like she was about to cry. She ran towards him, throwing her arms out. "Let's build a snowman!" He smiled and leaned towards the ground, rolling up the bottom of the snowman. Anna rolled up the middle and sat it on top of the bottom. She attempted to make the head, but it turned out misshapen and ovular. The Doctor sat the head on top of the body, laughing at the white body. "What's so funny, Doctor?"

"It looks so silly without a face." He turned to her when she dug into her bag and pulled out coal and a carrot. She quickly set to work on giving the snowman a face, and she sniffed. "What's wrong?"

"Elsa and I made a snowman that looked like this once… Right before she stopped talking to me." The girl hugged the snowman, "We called him Olaf." A pang of pity went through his hearts as he stared at her. It was only then that the Doctor noticed the white streak in her hair.

"Anna, where did you get the white streak in your hair?" he asked. She looked at him, the looked over her shoulder at one of her pigtails.

"I was born with it! At least, Momma and Papa tell me so." She crossed her arms, making a tight face. He snorted, "Don't laugh at my thinking face." He covered his smile with a hand, watching as she thought. "Actually, I don't remember having it my entire life. But Momma and Papa told me so, so it must be true!" She nodded, "Yup."

The Doctor glanced at his wrist (even though he didn't wear a watch) and nodded. "Well, Anna, I'd better be going."

She looked crestfallen, "Already? But, but... you're my imaginary friend! I need you here!" Her eyes welled up with tears. "Don't leave me, too."

"I'll be back soon, don't you worry!" He crouched to her level, hugging her close. "You're my little friend. I won't leave you."

She rubbed at her eyes and nodded. Then she took off her glove, stretching out her pinky. "Do ya promise?" He took off his glove and wrapped his pinky around hers.

"I promise, Princess Anna of Arendelle." They both stood up, walking away from the snowman and back towards the ladder. The Doctor helped her up it, then followed her. She lead him back to her room, hugging him once more before he got into his crazy blue box. He hugged her back.

"You better keep your promise, Doctor, or I'll find a way to come after your strange box." He smiled down at the child.

"I'll be back before you know it, Anna." He ruffled her hair a final time. "Don't miss me too much."

"It'll be hard not to. The castle is such an empty place…" She stared up at him, "Are you sure you have to leave _right now_?" He nodded sadly. "Okay… next time we're gonna go look at the picture gallery. Or read a book. Maybe we can even get Elsa to come out!" She hugged his legs again. "I'll miss you, Doctor."

"I'll be back soon." He walked into the TARDIS. He looked at her once more before he waved and shut the door. She waved back, a sad, lonely smile on her face. He started the TARDIS up, wondering where to go next. "I'll be back here soon. I can't leave her all alone forever!"


End file.
